The present invention relates to needle removal devices for syringes and other holders and pertains particularly to an improved extractor for quick and easy removal of needles from holders.
A huge volume of hypodermic needles are used daily in the medical and health care industry and must be disposed of safely. These used needles pose a major health problem to the medical personnel using them as well as others who may come into contact with them. The safe and effective disposal of these hypodermic needles poses one of the greatest disposal problems for the medical and health care industry.
Hypodermic needles are widely used for both injection of medication and for withdrawing blood samples for diagnostic purposes. In many instances the needle is removed from the holder and disposed of separately from the holder. In some cases, particularly with certain blood drawing devices, the holder is reused. In these cases, it is essential that the needle be easily, quickly and safely removed without risk to the user.
The typical hypodermic needle comprises an elongated thin cannula having a sharp tip on one end and a hub at or near the other end for detachable attachment to a holder. The hub may have a threaded screw connector, Luer lock, or other type connector. The needle is usually covered with a protective tube or sheath detachably coupled to the hub to aid in connecting the needle to the holder. The protective sheath is removed when the needle is to be used. The sheath may be used to protectively cover the needle after use. However, attempts to reinsert the needle into the sheath often result in pricks of the skin of the user.
The present common technique of drawing blood samples is by means of an evacuated tube and holder combination such as that sold under the trademark VACUTAINER by the Becton Dickinson Company. These blood collection assemblies comprise a tubular holder or barrel having a double needle in one end and receives an evacuated tubular chamber. The needle is threadably mounted in one end of the tubular holder with an exterior needle for penetrating the patient tissue for receiving blood. The interior needle is covered with a sheath valve and penetrates an elastomeric stopper in one end of a vacuum tube which acts to draw the blood.
Many devices have been proposed in the past for removal and disposal of the needles. Examples of these are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ Shillington 4,667,821 Shillington 4,984,686 Thead et al. 4,986,811 Sagstetter et al. 5,086,922 Sagstetter et al. 5,092,462 Shillington 5,249,680 ______________________________________
These prior art devices are generally effective to remove the needles. However, they all have various drawbacks for example, most of them require the use of both hands.
It is desirable that a simple, safe and effective quick release needle holder for hypodermic needles be available.